Wait for Me
by MissLunar
Summary: Would you rather be reincarnated or go to the afterlife? It's a good question, one that Mikasa manages to ask just in time. RivaMika / LeviMika / LevixMikasa


**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **A/N: I ship RivaMika now. This was an idea that I thought of one night. Enjoy this oneshot! Set about 5 years in the future to the current timeline. Oh, and I'm making Levi only 9 years older than her because I can.**

 **Wait for Me**

"What do you think happens after you die?"

Levi blinked twice before letting a 'tch' pass his lips, "I'd assume you shut your eyes, everything goes black and - for once - you're quiet."

Mikasa let out a small breath of laughter; her eyes lit up and her hand reached up to caress his cheek. The trees around them swayed with the breeze.

"I thought you'd say something like that." her pale, pink lips curved up slightly. "But honestly, what do you think?"

"About dying? Well, it's something I try to avoi-" he was cut off by her hand now clamping over his mouth.

"I'll change my question. Would you rather there was an afterlife or that you were reincarnated?"

After a raised eyebrow, Levi sighed. "You're going to keep pestering me until I answer, aren't you?" her knowing smile was answer enough. "Fine, in that case I suppose I'd rather there was an afterlife."

"Why?"

"First you want my opinion and now you question it?"

She simply repeated herself

"I suppose..because I'd get to see those I've lost again." He fought to keep his face expressionless, and it would've worked if it wasn't for her.

Her charcoal orbs met his piercing blue irises.

"Because I'd get to tell them how their sacrifices weren't in vain. How none of their deaths were left unavenged."

She waited patiently for him to continue.

"I would want them to know that I kept my promise. The world is rid of that filth. Every. Last. One."

 _It must've started raining_ Levi thought, as a single droplet cascaded down Levi's face and onto Mikasa's.

"I'd rather be reincarnated." the Oriental's voice was soft, midnight black hair a mess around her face. Levi's arm around her tightened, pulling her closer so she was pressed against him.

Mikasa's hand reached up and her slender digits wiped the water from Levi's face. "Falling in love with you...it was honestly the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

She met Levi's confused gaze and couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't give me that look. You're rash, crude, irritating and not exactly the most pleasant person to be around."

Before he could retort she silenced him with her next words.

"And yet..I don't regret a second of it." her own eyes began to moisten "You made it worth it. You were always there, always supporting me from a distance. It's thanks to you I don't need to rely on someone to live."

Her gaze shifted down and her hands clenched into fists "I don't let people in easily. And yet you seemed to be able to insert yourself into my life effortlessly. Why would you do that? I hated you in the beginning, I gave you nothing but trouble. I was a mere burden; just another brat."

"I don't regret it happening," she continued, her voice quivering "Of course, I'm glad you did. It's just...if you hadn't, the pain right now wouldn't hurt so much."

Muscular arms enveloped her as she buried her face in the cook of his neck; fists gripping his shirt, as if clinging on for dear life.

"I'm sorry, brat." he added the 'brat' for old time's sake. The two lovers were shaking in each other's arms.

"Levi, I mean what I said." her breath was hot against his ear "The moment I fell in love with you, it was like the world just became so much more beautiful."

 _Please, stop._ Levi pleaded silently

"I lived for myself, yes, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't lay down my life for my family in a heartbeat."

 _No more._

"And you are part of that family."

"Enough!" he finally exclaimed. "Why do you have to be like this?! Why do you insist on looking out for everyone?! Why can't you be selfish, just for once?

"Because I _am_ selfish." she answered, her lips mere inches away from his. "You may want to go to the afterlife but I want to live again. I want to find you again. I want to fall in love with you again. I want to kiss you for the first time, all over again."

And kiss they did. His chapped lips pressed against her full pink ones. Even in her final moments, she battled for dominance and Levi could not suppress the smile that graced his lips. When they finally broke away Mikasa laid her head against his shoulder, panting.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you,"

"Mikasa,"

"I love you so much, Levi..."

"I-"

She went cold in his arms as he wept for her. For how long exactly he did not know, long enough for the rest of the Corps to make their way over. One look at the scene before them was enough for the members of the 104th Trainees Squad to shed tears as well, some louder than others.

"-love you too.."

 _Why did you have to go before me?_ Levi thought bitterly, _Why did you have to jump in the way of that titan?_ His calloused fingers brushed over her bruised chest _Why did you have to try and save me?_

His digits gently brushed over her eyelids, closing them, those onyx hues that resembled the night sky when the light hit them.

 _I think I've changed my mind._

He stood up, already missing the feeling of her skin against his.

 _I can right my wrongs, but only if I have you by my side._

He turned to face the remaining members of the Scouting Legion. Her, his..no, _their_ friends gathered around them. The titans were gone, but there was still work to do. 'Love' would have to be put on hold once again.

 _Tch, she would've kicked my ass if I came too soon anyway._

The orders to retreat were issued. Levi road on his horse, across the fields of green and past pools of aquamarine. The wind was strong and he couldn't help but recall how perfectly her hair flowed with it. The thought was enough for him.

 _I will fall in love with you again, Mikasa Ackerman. Just wait for me._

And he could've sworn he heard a _'Take your time, Chibi.'_ in reply.

* * *

 **A/N: ..So should I just go hide while you throw rocks or..**


End file.
